Alpha and Omega Q&A
by AlphaWolfDean120
Summary: Q&A for the Alpha and Omega characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Waddup guys, i'm back... this is going to be a Q &A for me, my mate (or wife), and the A&O characters... So anyways, there is going to be a story with this too, half and half i guess. ^^;**

 **Rules: NO RULES :3**

 **you can send me the questions by PMing me. Questions start in chapter 2.**


	2. Q&A Start

**A.N: WELCOME TO THE Q &A! :D**

Humphrey: *sleeps*

Kate: *nudges* wake up you sleepy omega.

Humphrey: *wakes* huh? wha? oh, morning Kate.

Kate: *Giggles*

Dean: *comes running into den in human form*

Kate and Humphrey: Dean?

Dean: *falls on face exausted*

Humphrey: C'mon man, get up...

Dean: *gets up* oh man... just ran all the way from my house.

Kathryn: *outside* DEAN!?

Dean: I'm in here!

Kathryn: *walks in in her wolf form* Hun, why are you human form?

Dean: oh, sorry babe. *turns back*

Kate: anyways, why are you two here?

Dean: people have questions...

Humphrey: oh, a Q&A eh?

Kathryn: yep

Humphrey: i wanna answer the questions now...

Dean: no, later...

Humphrey: *puppy eyes*

Dean: don't work

Kathryn: Humphrey, you better forget it, he isn't gonna change his mind... either am i.

Dean: Thanks, babe.

Kathryn: no problem.

Kate: Just do the questions, i don't wanna deal with him...

Humphrey: *offended*

Kate: Oh, sorry Humph...

Humphrey: it's ok...

Dean: Ugh, i'm bored, let's do da questions...

Humphrey: YAY!

Dean: Ok, 1st one...

 **MinusM33 asks: To everyone, what was the two most painful part of the movie?**

Kate: Well, i'm just gonna do mental and pysical... Most mental was seeing Humphrey leave before my wedding, and pyscial... Well, it was being thrown by a bear, or hit...

Humphrey: I'll do the same as her. Mental was hearing that Kate had to marry Barf...

Garth: *in background* IT'S GARTH!

Humphrey: *laughs* and pysical was umm... pretty much crashing from the log sledding rides.

Kate: You might need to bring me...

Humphrey: I will.

Dean: Well, i wasn't in the movie but i'll tell my life ones... mental was hearing about my parents being dead from a car crash, and pysical was breaking my leg... i cried too.

Humphrey: *laughs*

Dean: it's not funny, and time for 2nds

 **AresTheLoneWolf asks: Dean, why were you gone so long?**

Dean: well, just to make things clear... Kathryn is pregnant, so i've been taking care of her.

Kathryn: I'm due in november or later.

Dean: Yep, and my wolves have been a bit hyper lately too, also work problems, trying to get money for a new phone cause it was stolen and other such...

Humphrey: You own wolves? like, as pets?

Dean: Yea, i named tham after you guys.

Kate: aww, how sweet.

Dean: Yea, anyways were gonna go...

Humphrey: Why?

Dean: That was the last of the questions...

Humphrey: Oh... *tear drops*

Kate: ugh, stop being such a pup hun...

Humphrey: Okai

Kathryn: see ya guys...

Kate: bye...

Dean and Kathryn: *walks out of den heading home*

 **Ok, guys, hope you enjoyed the first Q &A so i'm gonna have to wait for more questions... ;-;**

 **anyways, have a good day and cya guys... Dean da Alpha, OUT!**


	3. Q&A2

**Waddup guys, it's ya boi Dean here. Back with the 2nd set of questions. HERE WE GOOO!**

Dean: *wak=lks into Kate and Humphrey's den*

Humphrey: *notives* sup man.

Dean: Sup.

Humphrey: more questions?

Dean: Yep, and i'm starting to regret it.

Humphrey: Why?

Dean: Someone called me a retarded asshole who fucks dogs. *shows review*

Kate: *in background* DID I HEAR WHAT I THINK I HEARD!? *runs over*

Dean: Yea...

Kate: oh, their gonna pay. *snarls*

Dean: Yea but, you'll have to come to Mississippi when i go back.

Kate: Why?

Dean: I'm just getting bullied by these freak shows. we used to be friends in school. now their just being jerks to me and Kathryn...

Humphrey: What are their names?

Dean: Oh uhh... well, i do want people to bully them... well, their names are Max Young and Antoine Taylor.

Humphery: HAHAHA! They sound like hippies.

Dean: well, they aren't, their just people who need to kill them selves.

Kate: true. now, what about the questions?

Dean: alright. *pulls out laptop*

 **Troy Groomes asks: Lilly, why haven't you had pups with garth?**

Kate: wait, lilly isn't here...

Lilly: *runs into den* hey guys, sorry i'm late.

Dean: you have a question from someone.

Lilly: oh, ask away den.

Dean: *repeats question*

Lilly: well, basicly, were not really ready. i just don't feel like being pregnant yet.

Dean: ok, 2nd question.

 **Colonel Donald asks: Kate, how good of a mate is humphrey to you?**

Kate: Oh, well. he is just perfect. he has a kind heart, he's always there for others, and he always gets me.

Humphrey: and that's why you love me, right?

Kate: *kisses* of course.

Humphrey: *smiles*

Dean: 3rd.

 **Colonel Donald asks: Dean and Humphrey, have you ever thought of joining the army?**

Dean: hell no, i would hate joining the army. Kathryn would miss me, and i would miss her.

Humphrey: same here, me and Kate deserve to be together.

Dean: alright, that wraps this one up. wait, wait, wait. there's one more...

 **Weirdo Guy asks: Humphrey, have you ever thought of being married to a potato?**

All exept Humphrey: *laughs*

Kate: Hahahahahahahaha, you are totally triggered right now! Hahahaha!

Dean: P-P-Potato! hahahahahaha!

Humphrey: i sad now...

Dean: ah, no worries man. it's just so funny.

Humphrey: thanks fam.

 **Alright! 2nd chap of the Q &A. I hope you guys enjoyed it! as always,**

 **AWD, OUT!**


End file.
